


Christmas Eve Candles

by 999blackflowers



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Christmas fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Not sure how to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel Layton is having a bad Christmas Eve, and Luke decides to give him a nice present.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Eve Candles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: This is a gift for someone who wanted to remain anonymous! I plan on writing another Christmas themed fic but it may not be uploaded before Christmas, so sorry lol
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Angst  
> Underage Sex

Luke unwrapped the glistening foil from around the chocolate in his advent calendar, still dressed in his pyjamas wandering out into the tiny flat’s living room. He’d been counting down the days until Christmas Day, where Santa would surely be coming around to stuff his stocking absolutely full of sweets and lollies. Luke’s eyes went to the window, his eyes lighting up seeing the glass frosted and fogged up.

He scurried over and stood up on his tippy toes, spotting the pavement and roads outside covered in snow, and the trees in the sidewalk wrapped up in twinkling fairy lights. It was enchanting. Maybe the Thames would even be frozen over. That would be quite a sight! He had to go check, once the roads had been plowed of snow.

Still in his pyjamas, Luke only then noticed the Professah had been sitting on their sofa, bent over with his hands held together. He frowned. It was one of those days.

“Professah…” Luke moved to the side of the couch. The Professah was still wearing his flannel pyjamas from last night, he’d normally have gotten changed by now, Luke noticed. “Is everything alright, today?”

Hershel sat up slowly, smoothing his firm fingers through his hair. “I’m feeling alright, Luke.” 

“You don’t look alright, Professah.” Luke put his own hands together. “Can I help you?”

“Christmas Eve is just a particularly touchy day.” Hershel explained, his posture rigid. 

Luke quickly knew what this meant. He frowned and turned heel to the kitchen so he could click the jug on, rushing to take a teacup and a teabag from the cupboard.

“Let’s watch some TV!” Luke suggested, perking up as he placed the teacup down next to the boiling kettle. Hershel had the remote taken from his hand as the television clicked.

Some moments later, the square television flickered to life. A white snowy wonderland from some Christmas movie was playing. Luke plopped down next to him on the couch to jam his tiny body into Hershel’s side and gripping his arm tightly. “You like romantic movies, don’t you, Professah?”

“I do, Luke.” Hershel replied, hoarsely.

“We could watch this movie together.” Luke squeezed his arm.

Hershel remained quiet as the movie played out, the camera switching to an ice rink and a man and a woman swinging around in great glee. Luke wasn’t that interested, but being able to press into the Professah’s arm without being pushed away was a privilege.

“I spent a wonderful Christmas Eve with Claire some years ago.” Hershel spoke, breaking his quiet tone. “It’s just a difficult day for me.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry.” Luke frowned. He perked up as the kettle began to whistle, darting off the couch into the kitchen to pour the Professah his tea. He raced back with the teacup and saucer to place into Hershel’s hands. “Here!”

Hershel put on his usual smile as he sipped the tea. Luke knew him enough to know it was a mask.

It occurred to Luke as Hershel turned his attention back to the telly solemnly that he’d forgotten something very very important. Luke had the feeling there was going to be some kind of explosive case breaking out that month, and he hadn’t had a day to go out and buy Hershel any gifts.

“Professah, will you be okay if I go out for the day?” Luke wrung his hands. It was a bit of an embarrassment that he had actually  _ forgotten  _ to go out and get something for his favourite person in the world.

“I will, Luke, if you’d like to play in the snow then please don’t forget to wear some gloves.” Hershel commented quietly over his teacup.

“I won’t!” Luke had almost forgotten Hershel had gotten those for him. He hurried back to their bedroom to get dressed into his favourite jumper and to grab his favourite knitted scarf, and indeed the little mittens he’d been bought.

Luke found himself shivering as he trudged through the snow on the sidewalk, trying to remember the fastest route to the closest set of fancy shopping places. His little snowshoes sunk into the still soft snow.

He wondered if it had been a very good idea to wear his favourite paperboy cap in such cold weather. The tips of his ears were freezing, and he could feel a sneeze coming on.

Luke stifled it the best he could, wondering if his eyelashes were frozen. It certainly felt like it. Finally, though, he reached the store he was looking for.

It was a department store of sorts, Luke couldn’t remember the name but he’d always thought it looked quite fancy when the Professah drove by it. Something that had caught his eye this year was the marionette show in the store windows. Luke decided to stop for a moment to watch.

Each window displayed a small scene with intricate handmade puppets and wooden and cloth setpieces. There was gold lettering on the first window Luke looked into, reading a familiar poem.

_ T’was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. _

Luke took a moment to appreciate the small quilted beds and the marionette puppets in them fast asleep, and a little stitched mouse in the middle of the floor. That was silly, he thought. Mice were nocturnal, from what he’d learned from talking with them.

Shuffling past the rest of the windows, he made it to the grand rotating door and  made his way inside the store. 

Luke was hit by a wave of warmth as he shuddered, almost shaking snow off like a dog. The inside of the building was lavish, a dark carved wooden ceiling, surprisingly deep squishy carpet and racks and racks of clothes. Luke spotted gilded escalators to the next floors. 

He hadn’t actually been inside here before. Now that he was on his own, the selection and amount of things to buy seemed overwhelming. He could usually somewhat turn his brain off when he was following around his parents in stores like these.

Luke started inside and noticed he couldn’t see the other end of the wall through the makeup section in the distance. The clothing racks seemed perfectly arranged to make the place seem infinite.

Luke bit his lip and decided to venture deep into the store to find the Professah an appropriate gift.

  
  
  


Luke arrived back at the apartment with an armful of bags, briefly thankful his father gave him so much allowance as he staggered inside the door. His nose was immediately hit with the smell of various candles.

The Professah did this when he was sad. This was no way to spend Christmas Eve, Luke decided. He was keeled over on the sofa with several different candles burning on the tea table.

The boy unwrapped his scarf to hang up on the coat hanger, pulling off his coat was well to hang on the same hook. He shuffled around the heavy bags to place behind the sofa and went to sit next to the Professah again. He hadn’t budged from where he was sitting earlier.

There were four candles burning on the table, Luke noticed. Sandalwood and vanilla was the Professah’s favourite. Then pine and cedar, and another vanilla candle. The woody musk filled the air.

“I got you a bunch of presents, Professah.” Luke whispered gently, leaning against his shoulder.

“You did?” Hershel whispered faintly. His voice was hoarse. He must’ve been crying.

“Of course I did, Professah. You’re my favourite person.”

“Santa will be coming tonight to bring you your presents, too.” The Professah wrapped an arm around his waist to hug him close.

“But Santa isn’t real.” Luke asserted. “He’d burn up if he went that fast in his sleigh, and reindeer can’t fly or run that fast, and he uses the same wrapping paper as the presents my parents gave me.”

Hershel looked up to meet Luke’s smug little grin. 

“Doesn’t that take some of the Christmas magic away?” Hershel whispered, baffled.

“Nope. I still get presents just the same.” Luke shook his head. “I figured it out when I was seven years old.”

“You’re certainly a very clever boy.” Hershel was astounded. 

“I’m proud of it.” Luke smiled widely.

The Professah went quiet once again. Luke laid against his shoulder. 

Sometimes he wished the Professah wasn’t so sad. He was doing his best to cheer him up and do his best for him. Sometimes he felt like he was the one taking care of the Professah the whole time rather than the other way around. 

Yet the Professah still spent all day keeled over and sobbing over  _ Claire. _

Luke bit his lip.

“Is there something I can give you that Claire could give you?” Luke whispered. 

The Professah quickly seemed to know where this was going. 

“Luke, I do love you, very very dearly, but it isn’t appropriate for us to do that.” The Professah spoke his usual  _ excuse.  _ “We shouldn’t.”

“You kiss me on the mouth.” Luke spoke, gently grazing Hershel’s legs with a small hand.

“Luke…”

“I’d like to give you something special, Professah.” Luke shuffled onto the man’s lap, who immediately tensed up. 

“I shouldn’t.” Hershel whispered.

“But I  _ want to. _ ”

Luke felt his little body growing hotter as he took his jumper off, quietly happy he wasn’t looking the Professah in the eye. He couldn’t do it otherwise. He’d feel too guilty.

He was sitting on something pretty hard. The Professah’s hands were on his hips and he was starting to grind up against him. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his shirt so he could further torment the poor man with his chubby little back.

“Luke, please get off me.”

“I can get you off.” Luke spoke, trying to do the most seductive voice he possibly could.

A shaky hand slipped into Luke’s pants, and two fingers pushed into his bottom. The boy gasped at how wide they were as they stretched him out. 

“If… if you want it, that much, I suppose.” Hershel whispered, defeat in his voice. 

Luke moved his hips in circles around the man’s fingers as they worked to open the boy. Hershel kissed his hair as he withdrew his fingers and properly pushed the boy’s shorts and briefs down.

Luke felt the man’s cock against his entrance, somehow hotter than his own skin. It pushed in and made the boy gasp, drawing a similar stifled moan from Hershel’s throat.

Hershel was so big. Luke didn’t know what to do until Hershel began to lift him up and down by his hips.

“Professah…”

“I don’t know why you want this from me.” Hershel whispered, breathlessly. 

“It’s a gift!” Luke protested, his toes curling. The Professah felt too big inside him, the sensation just about splitting him open. “It’s a gift I know you wanted…”

“You didn’t need to give it to me.” Hershel’s fingernails dug into the boy’s fleshy soft hips. His hands were shaking.

“But I  _ wanted to give it. _ ” Luke whined as he writhed and bucked his hips.

Hershel dug his fingernails in deeper and thrust up building a steady but slow rhythm. He was restrained. Luke laid his head back against the man’s shoulder, eyes lulled shut and mouth agape.

The boy gasped as abruptly, the Professah finished inside him and filled him to the brim. Hershel’s hands were still shaking. Luke finished all over his own thighs, a sort of watery liquid that pooled between his thighs tightly pressed together.

Luke needed a moment to regain himself, but felt a smile spread on his face. 

“Merry Christmas, Professah Layton!”

“Merry… Merry Christmas, Luke.” Hershel just sounded exhausted. Luke snuggled back into him and made faint happy purrs.


End file.
